Full of Surprises
by pagetsgirl94
Summary: Emily asks Mick to be her date at her mother's gala. When he party gets to loud the two escape on a house tour that ends in Emily's old teenage bedroom. ONESHOT. Story inspiration from PagetPaulson- "Why Don't We Turn This Around". Enjoy! :D


**Just a quick little oneshot. I got the inspiration from reading PagetPaulson's story "Why Don't We Turn This Around", but I made my story dirty. I find Mick and Emily's banter extremely difficult to capture because their relationship is a lot of playing hard to get and I think that PagetPaulson did a great job. So thank you for the inspiration and thank you for reading. Hope everyone likes it.**

Emily Prentiss was in the middle of getting ready for one of her mother's stupid fancy gala's in a hotel room, despite her mother's wishes that Emily stay in her childhood home. Her phone buzzed and she looked at a text from her date, Mick Rawson.

'Can't wait to see you' it read. Emily actually smiled. If she was being honest with herself she was excited to see him too surprisingly. She found him alluring in an odd way and she loved flirting and playing hard to get with him.

They were in Rome and the plan had been that the two of them fly there on her mother's private jet together but something came up at work and Mick had to stay a little longer than he had anticipated. So Emily went on the plane alone and he caught the next flight. Even though they were staying in the same hotel they had yet to see each other.

Emily called him on a whim a few weeks ago and asked him to come to the gala with her. Emily remembered the conversation like it had just happened.

Emily bit her nail as the phone rang. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted Mick to pick up or not. Her mother had called her a few days prior and asked if she wanted to attend a gala she was hosting in a few weeks. Of course no part of Emily wanted to do that but she hadn't seen her mother all year so she decided to go.

Her mother hadn't told her to take a date but Emily knew it was expected. She didn't know what possessed her to call Mick. It had been months since they worked together last. Emily chalked it up to Mick's bad boy attitude that she knew would irritate her mother. So that would be worth it.

"Hello?" Mick answered, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hey Mick. It's Emily Prentiss."

"Oh hello, love. What do I owe this pleasure?" Mick responded.

"Well I know this is a little out of the blue but my mom wants me to go to this stupid gala and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. It's in a few weeks." Emily asked a little more nervously than she would have liked.

"Am I dreaming or is Emily Prentiss asking me out?" Mick said with a cocky chuckle.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't pinch yourself to hard or you might wake up." Emily responded flatly and Mick laughed at her response.

"I'd love to." He replied simply.

"Ok I'll text you the details and we can go from there." Emily responded. "Oh and wear a suit."

"Don't worry love this won't be my first gala. I'll talk to you later." Mick said before hanging up and not giving Emily the opportunity to ask any questions.

And now, a few weeks later, Emily was putting on her earrings and finishing up her makeup. The dress her mother had sent to her was hanging on the door. It was a black cap sleeve dress with a sweetheart neckline that fell just below her knees. It was snug to her body and it accentuated her curves.

Emily slipped off her robe and unzipped the dress and took it off the hanger. She stepped into it and the zipper glided up without any resistance. It was a classy looking dress and she had to give her mother props for picking it out.

Emily finished off her makeup with a deep red lipstick and fixed her hair for the hundredth time. She looked herself over in the mirror and was pleased. All that was left was her necklace, the red heels, and her date.

As if on cue there was a knock on her door. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. She smiled and opened it to Mick Rawson in a tailored black suit.

"Woah." Mick exhaled when she opened the door. Every cheesy opener he had wanted to say left his mind and he was dumbfounded.

Emily crossed her arms and smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"

Mick scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah a little."

"Come in." Emily said stepping aside. "I have to finish getting ready and then we can go."

Mick walked into the hotel room and smiled because it was exactly how he expected. It looked like a tornado had hit.

"I don't think I've ever seen you speechless. I'll take it as a compliment." Emily stated as she walked back over to the mirror.

Mick laughed as he sat on her bed. "I just didn't expect you to look so good." Emily shot him a look and he put his hands up in defense. "Hey, the last time I saw you, you had a bullet proof jacket on, hair slicked back in a ponytail, and there was sweat rolling down your face."

Emily laughed. "Far cry from now." She said, as she looked herself over in the mirror. "Can you help me put on my necklace?" She asked and Mick got up and walked towards her.

He took the necklace from her and stood behind her, maybe closer than necessary, and Emily watched him in the mirror. "Don't get handsy." She joked and he chuckled, his breath hitting the back of her neck and causing an involuntary shiver to run through her body. Mick smirked as he clasped the necklace together and stepped away from her.

She put her shoes on and grabbed her clutch, putting her lipstick and a few other things in it before looking at Mick again. "Ready?" He asked.

Emily sighed. "As I'll ever be." They left the hotel room and went down to the lobby where a limo was waiting for them to bring them to her mother's mansion.

"It's been a while since I've been to a gala." Mick stated when the limo started moving.

"You've been to a gala before?" Emily asked.

"Yeah one or two." Mick replied. "They aren't very fun." Emily agreed with him. "But I didn't have a beautiful woman on my arm, so maybe it will be better this time."

"I'm not on your arm." Emily clarified. "You are simply here so that my mother doesn't hound me about arriving alone."

"Oh, so I'm doing you a favor?" He probed with a grin.

"Yes and out of the goodness of your heart and not because you expect a favor in return." Emily replied with a smirk.

"Really?" He said in a sarcastic tone. "That doesn't sound very much like me."

Emily laughed at him as they pulled up to her old house. What she considered the worst years of her life were spent in that house and she dreaded every time she had to go back. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Mick got out after her and offered her his arm. She looked up at him and he wore a big smile. She rolled her eyes but decided to take it. They walked through the huge entryway arm in arm.

"I can't believe you lived here." Mick said in awe as he looked around.

"Unfortunately yes." She sighed, feeling like she sounded a bit spoiled. "It's much bigger when there isn't hundreds of people crowding the place."

"Yeah I can imagine." He responded while still looking around.

Emily was looking around too, for the bar. She needed a drink or more specifically a few to get her through the night.

She spotted the bar and started pulling Mick's arm. "Come on. Drinks." She said happily to which Mick chuckled. Unfortunately all of Emily's happiness was sucked away when she spotted her mother approaching them. "And it begins." She said under her breath.

"Hello Emily." Elizabeth Prentiss said as she pulled her daughter in for a hug, all for show of course. Her mother was always concerned about her image.

"Hello mother." Emily responded as she pulled away. "How are you?"

"I'm good. The party is going well as usual. Who did you bring with you?" She asked instead of asking how Emily was.

"This is Mick Rawson. He works for the Red Cell team. We work with his team every now and then." Emily explained as Mick shook Elizabeth's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Elizabeth responded and before Mick could respond she turned her attention back to Emily. "Is that the dress I picked out for you?"

"Yes." Emily replied and waited for the insult that she was sure was headed her way.

"I thought it would be a higher neckline. It's also far to short." Elizabeth stated. "You should've known better Emily."

"You picked it out." Emily responded, raising her voice slightly even though she knew she would never win. Emily took a deep breath to bring herself back. "If you'll excuse us mother, we were getting something to drink."

"Yes of course you were." Elizabeth said shortly. "Don't spend the night at the bar Emily." She warned before leaving them and immediately talking to someone else.

The two stood in silence for a moment, neither one of them knowing quite what to do or say.

"Well that was my mother." Emily said, breaking the silence.

"Is it colder in here or is that just me." Mick chuckled and Emily laughed.

They made it to the bar and Emily greeted the bartender before ordering their drinks. The bartender knew hers of course. Her mother always hired the same people and Emily was thankful for that because she had gotten to know them fairly well over the years.

Once they got their drinks they moved to a table on the side of the room, still close to the bar.

"I disagree with your mother." Mick thought out loud.

"About what?" Emily asked, sipping on her drink.

"Personally I don't think the dress is low enough." He responded with a wink and a sly smile.

"Yeah, I bet you don't." Emily said with a laugh, stirring her drink.

Emily got up to get more drinks for them and Mick watched her as she left. The dress hugged her body and she looked so different than the BAU Emily he was used to. The best thing about the dress is that it gave little to the imagination and that was driving Mick crazy.

When she returned with the drinks he thanked her. "I want to dance with you." He stated.

Emily almost chocked on her drink. "No, no that's fine."

"Fine." Mick said, leaning back into his chair and looking at her. Somehow Emily didn't think that would be the end of the conversation.

When they finished their second drinks they decided to go for a walk. Emily gave him a little tour of what he was sure was a fifteenth of the whole house.

"This place is amazing." Mick said once they sat down on a bench in the garden. The air was cooler and they could still hear the hum of the party but there weren't many people around outside.

"Well you didn't live here through your teenage years with that thing I call a mother." Emily scoffed.

"What was Emily Prentiss like as a teenager?" Mick asked because he really had no idea. Emily was full of surprises.

"Uhh, well." Emily hesitated, suddenly nervous. "She was a little bit of a slut." She said with a nervous laugh.

Mick stood up and looked at her in disbelief, which caused Emily to chuckle. "I don't believe you."

Emily leaned back on her hands. "I don't care." She challenged with a smile.

"You are a very interesting person Emily Prentiss." Mick said as Emily stood up with him.

"Somehow I don't think you would've said that if I said I was a nerdy teenager."

"And always right too." Mick replied, putting his arm around her waist and squeezing slightly. To both of their surprises she didn't pull away.

"I think it got louder in here." Emily winced as they entered the house again and Mick agreed.

"Let's dance." He said grabbing her hand and waiting for her to agree. Emily stood still and raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on Prentiss. I might even impress you."

Reluctantly she agreed and they went to the dance floor and started to dance. To Emily's surprise he was a good dancer. He spun her smoothly and he whispered insults about the people around them in her ear, which made her giggle. They moved together so easily and when he spun her for the second time he pulled her closer to him and she didn't pull away. He looked at her lips briefly before looking into her eyes. It didn't take a profiler to know what he wanted but Emily got cold feet because of all the people in the room.

He leaned in ever so slightly and she stepped away from him slightly. "It's a little loud in here. Why don't I show you around some more." Emily offered.

Mick nodded and let her lead the way. She grasped his hand as they moved through the crowd. They made a pit stop at the bar and got another drink before continuing the little tour.

Emily showed him the dining room that had a table that could seat 20 easily and the kitchen with an island that Mick joked was bigger than his first apartment. They went to the formal living room, which had a big painting hung on the wall.

"Oh I want to show you this." Emily said as she moved the picture to the left revealing a fist-sized hole in the wall.

"You did this?" Mick asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I almost broke my finger. But that didn't stop me from making more." Emily said with a chuckle.

"Why didn't they fix them?" Mick asked, touching the jip rock.

"Evidence." Emily stated, sipping her drink. "My mother wanted the proof of my uncontrollable behavior in order to send me away." Mick laughed. "Oh, if only I was kidding." Emily said with a smile as she moved the picture back into place.

They continued walking around the house until they got to the grand staircase in the entranceway. "Want to go upstairs?" She asked and he agreed. Mick was fascinated with the house and how lavish it was. He had never seen anything like it.

She took him into the mini theatre and the giant bathroom. She pointed to her parent's master bedroom because no part of her wanted to go in there.

"And this was my room." Emily stated as they got to a door at the end of a hallway, almost on the opposite side of the house from her parent's room. "As you can see I got as far away from them as possible. It helped with the sneaking boys into my room and whatnot." Emily explained as she opened the door.

"All jokes aside this room is actually bigger than my first apartment." Mick said in awe.

"Yeah mine too." Emily sighed.

The room had a huge bed, a bay window, a fireplace, a walk-in closet, an en suite, and chandelier in the middle of the room. While Mick was walking around the room Emily went to the mirror to look herself over. Her hair was still nice and her makeup was as well. Her dress also still looked great even though her mother had all but spit on it.

Mick walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips. "You look really hot."

Emily rolled her eyes with a smile. "Gee thanks." She said sarcastically.

"I could've said you looked like dirt."

Emily didn't know if it was the alcohol, or their constant banter all evening, or the smell of his cologne filling her nose, or his bad boy attitude, that was slowly driving her crazy. Maybe it was a little of everything.

Mick noticed the change in her and he smirked. He could tell he was wearing her down slowly. He wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her closer to his body causing Emily's eyes to lock with his in the mirror.

"We should get back to the party." Emily said without making any effort to move.

"I don't think they miss us, love. Do you?" Mick asked still locking eyes with Emily. Emily shook her head and Mick saw her pupils dilate slightly.

Emily turned in his arms and kissed him quickly, without giving herself a chance to back down. She moaned as he kissed her back and pulled her against his body. Mick smirked to himself.

Emily pushed his jacket over his shoulders and onto the floor. It landed with a small thud on the ground. Mick's hands moved from her hips to her ass as he held her close to him.

Their tongues battled as Mick's hands continued to roam her body. Emily's hands went to his hair and her fingers ran through his soft hair, pulling slightly. She felt heat rise in her body as she heard the murmur of the party below them.

Mick moved her hair and started kissing her neck. Emily moaned softly and held his head in place. "I feel like a teenager." She laughed causing Mick to chuckle into her neck.

Emily remembered the many times she was in this exact situation in her youth. Sneaking away like this was the only way to get through some of the galas she was forced to attend. Although Emily didn't think she would be doing this as an adult, but she wasn't complaining.

Emily's hands started unbuttoning his shirt as he sucked gently on her neck, which was quickly driving her crazy.

Finally she got his shirt unbuttoned and pulled it off him. "Take off my dress." She panted in his ear and Mick's hand made quick work of the zipper and all but yanked it off her. Emily stepped out of it and kicked it aside. Mick pushed her towards the bed and pushed her on it. Emily sat up slightly and watched as Mick looked over her body. She wore a black bra that her boobs were practically pouring out of and a black and red thong.

"Fucking hell you are sexy." He said finally as he stepped towards her again. She unhooked her bra and Mick pulled it off her. He stared at her perfect boobs as they rose and fell quickly in time with her heavy breathing. He grabbed one and massaged it and kissed the other, licking a path to her nipple and sucking on it not so gently causing Emily to gasp and lean into his touch.

Emily sat up and unbuckled his belt, pulling it from the loops and throwing it across the room forcefully. "You have too much clothes on." She stated as she felt his hard dick through his pants. Mick smirked at her and pushed her back so that he could take off her thong, leaving her completely naked.

Mick pulled her to the edge of the bed and kneeled on the floor in front of her. He grinned when she spread her legs wide for him. "I think you and I would've gotten along really well when we were teenagers."

Emily shot him a sly smile and raised an eyebrow at him. "You think?"

Mick nodded and chuckled as he teased her wet pussy with his fingers causing Emily's head to fall back with a moan. He pushed two fingers into her easily and groaned as he felt how tight she was. His fingers glided in and out of her quickly and he watched as she played with her nipples and moaned for him. "Fuck that's good."

Mick removed his fingers when he knew she was close to cumming and moved away from her. Emily looked up at Mick who was smirking at her. He lowered his head and took her clit in his mouth, sucking on it gently. Emily's eyes rolled back slightly as her hips rocked against his face. She came with a loud, drawled out moan. "God yes!" Mick moved away from her and stood up.

"Would you take off your fucking pants already." Emily demanded loudly, clearly frustrated. Mick laughed as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them off his hips along with his boxers. Emily's hand moved to her clit as she watched him strip.

"You are so sexy." Mick growled, stroking himself a few times before getting close to her again. He leaned down to kiss her again. "Fuck me." She said against his lips.

He pulled away from her and lined herself up with her dripping entrance. He pushed himself halfway into her and they both gasped in pleasure. To Mick surprise Emily moved so that he was completely inside her. Mick gritted his teeth as he felt how tight she was and Emily's fluttered closed with a grin plastered on her face.

"Fuck me." Emily demanded, not wanting to wait any longer. Mick obeyed and started thrusting into her waiting body. "Oh fuck!" Emily moaned as her back arched in pleasure as she felt every inch of him deep inside her.

Mick gripped her hips and pulled her down on his dick, meeting himself halfway. "You're so tight." Mick moaned, and Emily tightened her lower muscles in response causing Mick to pull out of her quickly.

Emily laughed. "Too much?" She said with mock concern.

Mick smiled at her because they both knew the answer was yes. He positioned himself in front of her once again and thrusted into her forcefully causing Emily to be jerked up on the bed. "Yes!" She cried out loudly.

Mick continued to slam into her; loving the sounds she was making for him. He watched as her boobs bounced up with each thrust and watched as Emily's hand played with her clit roughly. "I'm gonna cum." Emily panted as she felt herself get close to her orgasm. Mick smirked and stopped his thrusts.

Emily groaned in pure frustration and looked up at him. "I will kill you."

"I believe it." Mick reassured as he moved her hand away from her clit and took over. "Beg me."

Emily rolled her eyes but obeyed because she was almost there. "Please let me cum." She moaned. "I'm so fucking close. I need it." She begged as she worked herself on his dick as much as she could as he touched her clit. "I wanna cum on your dick. Can you feel how wet I am?"

Satisfied, Mick resumed his thrusts and Emily came almost immediately, her pussy tightening around his dick as she cried out in pleasure. "Fuck yes!" She cried as her orgasm coursed through her body, her eyes closing, and her head pushing into the pillows as her back arched.

When her orgasm ended she pushed Mick away. "Fucking dick." She said with a smile, despite her best efforts.

"I can tell you really meant that." Mick mocked as he laid down on the bed.

Emily got on top of him and positioned herself above his dick. She teased herself with the head of his dick. "You're so wet." Mick groaned as his hand grabbed her boob and massaged it.

Emily slid all of him into her and a satisfied sigh left her lips.

"Comfortable?" Mick asked with a cocky grin and a breathy laugh escaped Emily's lips.

She worked herself up and down on his hard dick slowly in order to feel all of him. "So fucking good." She moaned as she rolled her hips.

Mick pulled her close to him so that he could kiss her and so he could pound into her. Emily gasped in surprise but it quickly turned into a loud moan against his lips.

Mick thrusted into her quick and deep as per the demands Emily moaned. Her short nails dug into his shoulders as they used each other's bodies for pleasure and nothing more.

Mick continued his brutal pace as Emily all but screamed for him. She bit her lip to try and suppress her moans of pleasure but it was no use.

Mick slowed his thrusts and Emily once again was displeased. "You are gonna kill me." She groaned as he pushed her off of him.

Without a word Mick got off the bed and pulled her so she was on all fours at the edge of the bed. His mouth went dry as she moved so that her top half was leaning on the bed and she looked over her shoulder at him.

He moved behind her and thrusted into her forcefully. Emily's eyes shut tightly as she moaned. This was something she could get used to, but she wouldn't of course. Mick slapped her ass and she was brought out of her thoughts with a surprised gasp and a smile that followed.

Mick's hand wrapped around her body and found its way to her clit. He played with it roughly as half moan half laugh fell from her lips. Mick was quickly losing his control and his thrusts were becoming less rhythmic as he got closer to his orgasm.

Emily came without announcing it in fear that he would tease her again. "Oh my god, Mick!" She screamed as she came around his dick. Gasps and moans left her lips as Mick continued to play with her. Finally she moved his hand away as the pleasure became too much to handle.

Mick felt her pussy flutter around his dick and his eyes squeezed shut as he finally let go too and came in her with a series of loud groans. "Fucking hell!"

After a few moments Emily turned so that she was on her back and Mick stood over her watching as her heavy breathing matched his. She gave him a lazy smile and he returned one.

Emily sat up and kissed him. "What the hell did we just do?" Emily asked with a laugh, causing Mick to chuckle as well.

Mick shrugged his shoulders and responded. "It was fun, wasn't it."

"Hell yeah." Emily said before standing up and picking her underwear off the floor. They both dressed in relative silence. Mick helped Emily zip up her dress before she went over to the mirror to look at her makeup. "Jesus Christ." She said when she caught a look at her reflection. She looked like the definition of well fucked. "At least I look how I feel."

Emily fixed up her makeup while Mick finished redressing. "Uhh, my clothes are a little wrinkled, love." Mick said as he picked his jacket off the floor and trying uselessly to flatten out the wrinkles. "You probably shouldn't have put them on the floor."

"Right, because you were so eager to pick them up and fold them properly.

"Touché." Mick responded. "Ready to face the music again?" He asked, offering Emily his arm.

Emily sighed and draped her arm over his. "Yeah, sure. I need a drink."

When the two left the room they were pleased that no one was around, but that didn't mean that no one heard them. "I think we are clear." Emily said, not that she really cared.

"I don't know love, you were pretty loud." Mick said with a cocky grin as they walked down the stairs.

Emily's mouth fell open and a chocked out laugh escaped her lips. She nudged his side. "Shut up. I was not."

"Oh yeah you were." He replied with a laugh. "Screaming my name and cursing like a sailor. It was pretty hot, I'll give you that."

Emily didn't respond, she just smiled to herself because he was most likely right. They got to the bar and ordered their drinks. They sat down at a little table off to the side of the room. "So any plans for the rest of the night?" He asked with a shimmer in his eyes.

Emily sat back in her chair with a sly smile and raised an eyebrow at him. "Actually I have a date with my bed."

"I'll join you." Mick said taking a mouthful of his drink. "You don't have embarrass yourself by asking me."

Emily scoffed at him. "You are really full of yourself."

Mick smirked. "Yeah and so were you." He whispered and Emily rolled her eyes.

After they finished their drinks they decided to leave. Emily located her mother and they walked over to say goodbye.

"We are going to head out now. It was a fun party. We had a lovely time." Emily stated.

"I didn't see you around much." Elizabeth responded. "Maybe we can talk more at the next party." Elizabeth looked Mick up and down briefly. "I can only assume the overly wrinkled clothes are from sitting around." She said while looking right at her daughter, already knowing the truth. "Some things never change. Goodbye Emily." She responded with an annoyed sigh. She was clearly over it and left them without giving Emily a hug.

"Yeah, I couldn't get away with it when I was a teenager either." Emily said with a laugh as they turned to leave.

"Let's get out of here." Mick said, kissing her before practically pulling her out of the house into the cool night and down the street to catch a cab.

Not soon enough they were back at the hotel and the two of them went into Emily's room, where they stayed for the next few days.


End file.
